


【unnatural】【金鱼组】视觉剥夺

by morangu



Category: Unnatural (Japan TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 08:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18988780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morangu/pseuds/morangu
Summary: 越写越短。





	【unnatural】【金鱼组】视觉剥夺

整篇文章跟标题好像没多大联系......这也没办法，我是高中时代经常写离题作文的人...... 

\-------- 

欲望是藤蔓，它柔婉的茎杆攀附在交缠着的两人身上，汲取着汗水和低哑呻吟喘息里的养料，随着升温的情欲生长，枝叶繁茂。

它的种子深埋在心里。

攀升到最顶峰时，一朵花炸裂般绽放。

那一刻脑子里什么都没有，深深陶醉于极致的快感中，眼前是一片烟花绚烂的黑夜。

中堂系重重地吐息，被冲散的理智还没回全，想了些无关系紧要的事情----性快感的化学原理是什么来着？多巴胺......然后呢......

下一秒，他就把这个念头扔到一边去了。

错觉的烟花谢幕了，眼前又恢复了本来的漆黑。

多少有点不安。

全怪木林那个混蛋东西，说什么，想要玩点特别的，然后就用领带把他眼睛蒙了起来。

视觉剥夺。

中堂系不是不谙人事的小孩子，多少听过这种床上的玩法，木林提议的时候他也就犹豫了一小下，可以说是干脆地同意。

无伤大雅的小情趣，偶尔试试也不会怎么样。

听说跟实践果然是两码子事啊，其中的差距有大学里听老师讲书上的内容和亲手操作那么大啊。

眼睛看不见后，其余感官敏锐度简直是成倍增长，他以前从来没发现自己在床上情不自禁发出的声音竟然这么......羞耻度爆表，还有那个混球，居然有时候会做着做着笑一声，那声音还......套用当下流行词汇，苏得让人骨头都软了。还有木林在他身上舔咬吮吸种红印子时的水声，还有他们交合处，肉体拍打的声音......

听得他恨不能用俩强力耳塞把耳朵也堵上算了。

刨开听觉，还有很多很多别的，比如感觉也被放大了，木林的唇软软的，牙齿也没有真的用力在咬，一点痛感也没有，反而酥酥麻麻的。中堂系整个人都快瘫成液体，自我感觉也许会从木林南云怀里流走。

这件魔幻的事情当然是没有发生的。

他被木林好好地圈在怀里。

“我说你，差不多够了......”中堂系的呼吸还有点急促，难得地没有炸毛骂人。

木林跟他认识了八年不止，因着这样那样的缘故，对他的了解远超其他人，把炸起来的毛顺下去也是轻车熟路。

他见多了中堂系不为人知的一面，在大多数人看来中堂系是个脾气坏到某种境界的，一看就很难相处的人，平时也懒懒散散像只猫一样，喜欢睡在解剖台上很少回家等等怪习惯也给他本就不甚光彩的形象再泼污墨。

但是木林知道得更多，了解得更深入。他知道中堂系的心结所在，知道这八年里支撑他生活重心的执念。

这种关系是双方的，换过来说，中堂系也对木林展现了近乎全无保留的信任，把寻找红色金鱼那么重要的事情交托给了他，天晓得中堂怎么在这么多葬仪人里看中了他。这里又不是“全日本只有一家葬仪社”这种奇葩的设定。

......莫非是他的财迷心窍都写到脸上去了？

中堂系好像是在一次喝醉以后这么评价了他呢，实在是失礼的行为。

但是，中堂系耍小脾气的样子也很少见呢，而木林有办法对付他，也乐得见到他这个样子。

只在和他独处时暴露的一面，怎么想想都很满足啊。

木林南云把蒙着中堂眼睛的布料取下。

刚刚见到光亮，眼睛还不太适应，中堂系手掌挡在眼前，在脸上投下一小块阴影。

木林耐心十足地等他缓过来，把手放下，他就去握住了他的手，问：“现在去洗个澡？”

做完一场激烈运动，他们两个人身上都黏糊糊的，不舒服得很。

中堂系懒洋洋地眯着眼睛，这幅样子像极了午后刚睡醒的猫咪，木林心情很好地去揉了揉他一头卷卷的短发。

中堂的声音带着情欲过后特有的慵懒：“不太想动。”他这么说。

木林南云把汗湿了的头发撩到后面去，年轻人的精瘦身材，被薄汗浸润，愈发显得年轻张扬。和平日里的他有天壤之别。

在一般别人眼里，他是那种低调敬业的好员工，待人处事都很温和。

要是让中堂系听见了，他肯定嗤之以鼻，外加骂他们两句愚蠢到家之类的话云云。

一般正常人也不会选择从事这个职业吧，天天和死人打交道。

“和死人打交道，中堂医生你不也是吗？”等木林南云说出了这句话，中堂系才后知后觉他把心里碎碎念的东西不小心讲了出来。

啧，烦人，接下来不会又要牵扯出一堆有关他们职业的话题了吧？光是想想就有够叫人头痛了。

情事过后，如果不怎么想动，那么两个人一起窝在床上，互相拥抱着说些情话温存是再合适不过的了，可惜同样的场景放在他们身上，效果就大不相同。

温情脉脉的话什么的，都是不可能存在的。

好在白日里的工作已经要掏空他们的精力，晚间没人有那个兴致再去谈论有关事宜，趁这个功夫不如说点闲话。

木林说：“你知道信任游戏吗？” 

中堂系想了会儿：“你指哪个？” 

“情侣之间的，信任游戏。选一个车来车往的大马路，然后把一方的眼睛蒙上，把手交给另一方牵着，让他带领你穿过马路，如果中途你忍不住把眼罩扯了下来，这个游戏就失败了。”

中堂系冷静地说出了游戏不对劲的地方：“难道那条马路没有斑马线，没有红绿灯？”

木林：“......唉，你这么较真，对话就进行不下去了啊。”一小会儿的时间，他又活跃起来说，“但是你之前的表现，说明很信任我呢。”

“你能不能少说点话。”中堂系的语气听着像是生气了，但如果仔细看，能看见他的耳尖可疑地红着。

木林微微一笑，接着说：“那换个话题，那个时候跟你表白其实存了试一试的心理，想着失败了不要紧，做回朋友好了。”

“朋友？”

“没错。”

一开始就不全是为了金钱，也多少有点好奇心，后来知晓了事情始末，两人关系越来越亲密，就确实是把他看成很好的朋友，于是很希望这个案件能告破。

木林南云苦恼地说：“连我自己都说不上来到底是哪一个时刻发现我喜欢你的。”

“无所谓。”中堂系揉了揉眉心，困意浓浓，“反正现在结果摆在眼前。”

是的，结果就是，他们两个现在在一起了。

再好不过了。

木林回忆了一番这次中堂系被剥夺了视觉以后，呈现出的样子，不自觉地扬起笑容。

他像只吃饱喝足了的猫咪那样心满意足，惬意地问：

 

\----“下次尝试点别的怎么样？”

 

end.


End file.
